Creepypasta Bandicoot Beta
Creepypasta- Crash Banditcoot Beta When I was six years old, a friend of my dad who worked at Sony gave my family a PSone. It was one of the newer smaller versions, it came with two memory cards and two controllers, we never had to buy games because my dads friend would always bring us games. The games he gave me were always beta test discs, but because I was six and had a learning disability, the only feed back I ever gave was when every couple months when my dads friend would drop off a bag of six or seven games and he'd smile then ask me "Which game was your favorite?". My favorite games were role playing/adventure games, like Rayman and Spyro the Dragon. Summer soon approached and most of my friends went to sleep over camp, my parents didn't have the money to pay for summer camp, so I was the only kid left in the neighborhood. My dads friend had given us lots of games over the year, most of which I hadn't played yet. I started out with "Harry Potter" but I grew bored of it quickly, I played "X-Men" with my dad and it was fun, but it didn't have a one player mode, and my dad was rarely home. I played "The Rugrats Game" all way through, and when I was done with that I played "Twisted Metal" but I didn't like it, and I kept going back to the same games, Spyro: Year Of The Dragon, Rayman, and Megaman My dads friend dropped off a bag of 4 games, "Dragonball GT" which I played all the way through, "UmJammer Lammy" which I found too hard, "Bayblade" which I still have, and then there was a game marked "Crash" I wasn't overly enthused because I thought it was a racing game, and I would've much preferred an adventure game. I put the disc labeled "Crash" into the console and turned on the TV to channel 3 and then turned the game on. The usual playstation logo flashed and then I saw the "Naughty Dog" logo, my eyes grew wide with excitement, I recognized the logo from the beginnings of the Spyro games. I was so excited I that I was shaking, the thought in my mind was "Its made by the Spyro people! its probably just like Spyro! Maybe its better then Spyro! Maybe its a Spyro racing adventure game!" The start menu appeared it with the normal fun sounding music that Crash Bandicoot games have the screen said "Crash Bandicoot""Start" I could see what looked like an orange wolf like character in blue jeans running up to the screen, I enthusiastically pressed "Start". "This is gonna be so cool!" I thought to myself, as the intro loaded, and I would've been right, had the game on the disc actually been the released version of the first Crash Bandicoot. I watched the intro thinking "Yay! Awesome story" and then I played the first level. When I died on the second level, and went back to the start screen, this time when Crash ran up to the screen he had a fist in the air, and I couldn't quiet place it but there was something different about his facial expression. I pressed "Load Game" and went back to the second level. This time as the level loaded the music seemed different; I can't explain how but somehow it seemed more distorted. This time I made it to the fifth level without dying, and when I did die and go to the start screen I finally figured out what was different about Crash's facial expression, he seemed angry. When I loaded the game and the level was loading the music seemed slower then usual, and when I opened up a crate and got a "Aku Aku" he looked sad and his feathers looked somehow more worn then they normally do. I died a four more times between the fifth level and the twelfth level. Everytime I started the game, Crash looked angrier, the loading music seemed increasingly slower, Aku-Aku's feathers kept looking more and more worn, and he kept looking sadder. When I died the on the twelfth level it triggered a huge glitch. The music stopped but instead of dying Crash turned around slowly, snarling and fists clenched. When he finally was facing you his eyes were glowing red, a dialog box appeared and it read "Crash Bandicoot: No", in curiosity, I pressed the "X" button to continue "Crash Bandicoot: You've killed me one too many times, do you like killing me or are you just stupid?" an option box appeared that said "Chill its just a game" or "I'm just stupid". I hesitantly pressed "Chill its just a game". Crash's eyes flashed and then the dialog box reappeared "CHILL ITS JUST A GAME!?! TO YOU MAYBE, THIS IS MY LIFE!" The dialog box disappeared and it went back to the start screen, my controller no longer worked. Without me pressing anything "New Game" was selected and this time when the level loaded the music was playing backwards, wide eyed, my eyes were glued to the TV, I no longer had any control over the game, the intro played out. After a few seconds of the normal intro, instead of being chased through the lab and falling out the window, Crash breaks the chair and hits Doctor Nitrus Brio, Brio falls to the ground, Crash picks up Brio and hits Dr. Cortex using Brio as a blunt object, Crash towers over Cortex and does the twister attack. When Crash comes out of the twister hes holding Cortex's severed head and Cortex's body lays bloody on the ground. Crash then jumps out the window, and into a level called "Level 0" "No Turning Back Now". The music played backwards as it loaded. As it loaded I decided to turn off the game but my console wouldn't shut off, so I tried opening it but it wouldn't open. When "Level 0" loaded Crash was still holding Cortex's severed head and his eyes we're still glowing. A dialog box appeared that said "Crash: Think you can get rid of me that easy? Eh?" The dialog box disappeared and the music played backwards still. Eveything in the setting of the level looked dead, the trees were wilted and leaf free, all the animals Crash would normally encounter were already dead, and as the level progressed the ground slowly turned darker and darker, eventually the trees were engulfed by flames that didn't die, it looked like the biblical portrayal of hell. When Crash opened an Aku-Aku crate, instead of fallowing Crash, he tried to runaway, but Crash used Cortex's severed head (yes he was holding the head as he ran the whole time) as a weapon and threw it at Aku-Aku. Aku-Aku cracked in half and fell to the ground as Crash reached a checkpoint. After the checkpoint you see he's reached his girlfriend "Tawna", who's all tied up, instead of saving her he slits her throat open spewing blood on the screen. The blood drips down covering it in red and making it impossible to see anything, but you can hear Crash mutter "Stupid bitch" and then the game went black. With shaking hands I turned the console off and put another game in to make sure the console was working. I put in Spyro, and played it for a few minutes, hands still shaking. The game played fine, I turned off my PS1 and put the Crash Bandicoot game back in,. I wanted to know if the game was still possessed the playstation logo flashed and then it went to a screen that said "Disc not found", I sighed with relief. I put the game back in the case and went outside. Category:Crappypasta Category:Vidya games Category:English Class Failure Category:Title that makes babbies laugh Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Research is for pussies! Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Random Capitalization Category:Old Shit